1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to ball joints for linking relatively movable components to one another, and more particularly to ball joints for linking relatively movable vehicle suspension components to one another.
2. Related Art
Vehicle suspension systems typically include ball joints for coupling vehicle suspension components to one another, such as a steering yoke to a steering knuckle. Upon coupling the suspension components together with the ball joint, it is desirable to have a maximized degree of unrestricted axial movement between the coupled components. It is further desirable to impart a sufficient and predetermined preload in an angular degree of movement between the components to control their movement relative to one another. In order for the suspension system of the vehicle to sustain an optimal level of performance, it is desirable that the preload remain substantially constant over the useful life of the ball joint. By maintaining a substantially constant preload across the ball joint, the feel and performance of the suspension system can be optimized without substantial change, thereby providing the driver with a substantially constant level of performance and feel over the life of the ball joint. In addition, constant efforts are made to construct ball joints in an economical manner to minimize their cost, while also providing the ball joint with a long and useful life.